We Have Plans But So Do Others
by MyLove4HimIsReal
Summary: Everyone thought he was dead but they were wrong, the son of Valentine is alive and out to get Clary. Clary and Jace must learn who to trust and how to protect the ones they love, even if it means sending them away, but something that happens to them will change their lives forever. SEQUEL TO: Am i or Aren't i Ok.
1. Chapter 1: She's gone

CLARY POV

I dream of the boy with green eyes and white hair laughing and picking up a little girl screaming. "Come on Clary," she calls. I rush over. "What's going on?" I ask. "You don't want to be late do you?" He says. "Late for what?" I ask. "Your wedding of course." Suddenly the vision ends and I open my eyes to a white room and hard black concrete floor. "Rise and shine little sister." I look over and see Sebastian in front of me. I go to pull my hands up but they are shackled to the floor. "What the hell?" I say. "Really Clarissa are you that stupid you knew I was coming back for you." He says. "You are vile, evil, an idiotic man." I spit at him. "Oh come now, we both know the easy way of getting you out of those shackles." He says and comes closer. "Jace is going to kill you." I say, he bends down to match my level as I can't move from the floor, "I have no doubt about that, he can try all he wants but I won't succeed." "What do you want?" I whisper. "Really Clary, stop being so stupid you know what I want." He moves closer and puts his lips on mine. I don't kiss him back, I pull away a little and bring my hands up as far as I can to push him off. "Get stuffed Jonathan, I will never be yours." I scream. "Fine, but first I need to prove to your beloved family that you're still alive." He draws a knife from a pocket and reaches for my arm.

IZZY POV

I walk into the dining room with a stack of plates when an awful pain goes through my straight to my parabati room making me scream. I fall to the ground smashing all the plates in pain. "_Isabelle!"_ Jace calls, I see him and Alec rush over to my side, "what is it?" Alec asks. "My parabati rune, where is it?" I cry. I feel Jace clawing at my shirt looking for it. "I found it but it has faded a little but still visible." He says. "It feels like something it twisting it." I say but slowly the pain goes away. "He has her, Jace you realise that." Alec says and I scramble onto my knees picking up the glass.

CLARY POV  
>I vomited a few times and I am slipping in and out of sleep. I lay on the ground, I see the cuts along my arm bleeding, it has slowed down a little but is still bleeding, finally I can't take it anymore and let myself slip into the unknown.<p>

JACE POV

We sent Isabelle to bed, she needs to calm down, worrying that the pain will come back. I sit in the study with Alec, Magnus should be here any minute, he agreed to help us track Clary as he likes her a lot and Alec asked. There is a knock on the door and I jump, seraph blade in hand. "I'll get it," Alec says and walks out. A few minutes later he walks back in with Magnus. "Thank you for coming Magnus." "It's fine, I missed Alec anyway." He says and pecks Alec on the head. "Ok no mushy stuff. Here is Clary's stele, would that be enough to track her?" "Yes, it is because she uses it all the time." He takes it out of my hand and sets it in his palm. He holds his other hand over it and blue sparks spark from the tips if his fingers. I watch his eyes close and brow crease. His eyes open again and he sets me back the stele. "Well?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nothing." He says straight up. "What do you mean nothing?" I ask. "I can't trace her, there is nothing to trace. No proof that she is living." He says. "No, we have proof she is alive, Izzy. Her and Clary are parabati. If she was dead Izzy would screaming not to mention having the rune bleed away." Alec says, I look at him surprised in the beginning he was never fond of Clary. I guess that's changed. "So what your saying is there is no trace of Clary what so ever." I say. "That is what I'm saying." Magnus repeats. "Ok well obviously we have two options. She is either in a moving house that Sebastian has or in a demon realm." I say. "Now that you mention it, I did get a flash of the Endarkened in a grand room." Magnus says. "She's in Edom again." I groan. "Ok, well then that's where we are going." Alec says. "No I need to go alone." I say. "No we go together, we are a team Jace, there is no I in team." I sigh at Alec, "fine but don't blame me if you get hurt." I say.

I rush upstairs and pack weapons, Clary's stele and mine, I go back downstairs and everyone is dressed in gear and for once Magnus looks dressed for the occasion in some better clothes. "So what's the plan?" I ask. I see that Isabelle has packed food and water, while Alec has more weapons. "We have to go through the Seelie Court, through the tunnels and travel through Edom again. But this time we know what's out there and how to ration things better." Alec says. "Is there any other way so we can get there faster?" I say. "Look, maybe I can negotiate with my father and he will let me do magic in Edom." Magnus speaks up. "Look do whatever, just hurry up I can feel Clary getting weaker." Izzy says which grabs all out attention. "Ok."

**DAY LATER**

SEBASTIAN POV

I walk into the cell and she is still asleep. "Such defiance like her mother." I say and walk out. I walk down the hall when one of the guards stops me. "What is it?" I ask. "The queen requests to speak with you." I nod and head to my room.

I walk in and lock the door. I slide the panel and look into the glass. "You wished to speak with me," I say and it ripples showing the Queen. "Yes. I have just had a group of certain Shadowhunters and a warlock pass through my court requesting access to the tunnel to Edom." She says. "I see. Do these Shadowhunters and warlock have names?" "Indeed they do. The warlock is Magnus Bane, his father is the demon in your realm. The Shadowhunters however are just awful, those Lightwood children and that blonde headed boy Jace." She says and I laugh. "How bloody predictable. Thank you my queen for informing me once again." I say and close of the panel.

JACE POV  
>We've been walking for ages about a day maybe, we are applying stamina runes to each other. "How is she Izzy?" I ask. "She's ok, but she needs energy fast." She says, "I feel like a piece of me is fading away." I nod I know how she feels.<p>

CLARY POV  
>I slowly wake still shackled to the ground, I can hear my stomach grumbling and I start to dry reach. Suddenly the door opens and Sebastian walks in, with a plate in hand and a glass of water. "Have you come here to gloat because I'll save you the trouble. You have food and I don't end of discussion." I say. "Actually I came to give you food." He sets the plate of food and water in front of me and provides a fork. "Eat up, no point letting you starve, that'd be cruel." He says. I laugh, "you shackle me to the floor don't feed me for two days then show an act of kindness, how do I know there isn't any poison from your cup in here?" I say. "Because I want you to stay yourself, now eat before I force it down your throat. I pick up the fork and swallow the pasta, it's normal. I take a sip of water and keep eating. "For someone who is starving and thirsty I thought you would've shoved it down." He says and sits down putting his back to the wall, "I was told not to eat to quickly when you haven't eaten for a while it it'll come straight back up." I say. I slowly get through I food and I feel a bit better. "So are you going to let me out or keep me in here?" I ask. "It depends if you are willing to join me?" "No," I say firmly. "Then no, and don't be afraid to call." He walks out locking the door behind him. Suddenly all these screams start echoing the halls and I cover my ears with my hands but they don't block them out.<p>

**My apologies for taking so long, internet probs. ENJOY ***


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

JACE POV

We found that cave again and slept through the night, but only for a few hours. "Let's go." I say. We travel through the rocky land and through the version of Alicante, not stopping to check anything this time. I snack on a fruit bar as does everyone else. "Something's up." Isabelle says suddenly. I look at her, "what?" I ask. Magnus sighs and just sits on the ground. "I dunno, but something's up with Clary, I can feel it. She isn't in pain, it's something else." She says. "Ok, let's keep going we should be there in the next few hours." I say and continue to trudge through the realm.

CLARY POV

I cry, scream, puke a little but cry. "STOP, PLEASE STOP!" I scream but no one hears me. I am absolutely starving, like I haven't been fed, even though I have eaten. I keep my hands over my ears and call out for Jace. "JACE! JACE PLEASE!" I scream even though he isn't here. My wrists gradually become sweaty and I manage to slide them slowly and a bit painfully out of the shackles. I stand up my legs wobbling a bit and go over to the door trying to kick it open but it is no use. I stumble backwards with no arms to catch me and fall to the floor. I see a blurred body appear outside the door and whisper my name, "Clarissa." Yet more screams enter my ears and I cry and cry until I give up and fall back into blackness like the colour of my brother's eyes.

JACE POV

"JACE! JACE PLEASE!" I hear a faint voice call. "CLARY!" I scream and start to run. "Jace wait," Alec calls after me but I don't stop. When I finally do I am outside the castle that Sebastian has built around himself. Yet there are no guards around this time which is quite odd. I push the gates open as the others arrive next to me and walk in with them. "I wish I wasn't here again" Izzy says. "Same here, but we are here for family Izzy." Alec says and we walk inside. "I don't mean to be a party pooper but how are we going to get out?" Magnus asks and I face him, "that is up to you, this is your dad's realm and we can't draw portals in here, even if we could I don't think Clary would be capable." I say and walk down a narrow hallway.

SEBASTIAN POV

I drag Clary back over to the wall but don't bother to chain her again, she's too weak. Suddenly Thomas my new second in command walks in. "What is it?" I hiss at him pulling her hair away from her face. "Some strangers have walked in. One blonde, two black & I one very dark brown almost black haired." I look up at him. "No matter what they do, they can't get up here, understand." He nods and rushes out. I stand up and leave the room locking the door behind me. I walk up to my room and change in gear.

JACE POV

It is too quiet like there is no one home. "Let's spilt. Izzy with me, Alec and Magnus you go together." I say and we spilt.

We've been searching levels and hallways of this place and yet we still find nothing not a hint of Clary or Sebastian, let alone any guards. "Jace what if we can't find her." Izzy asks me. "We will I know it. _Michael._" I say to her and whisper to my blade which lights up. We finally come to a hallway with metal barred doors. We pick a side each and we look in each cell. I am almost at the end of the hall when Izzy calls. "JACE!" She calls in distress. I rush over and look inside. "Clary," I whisper. I kick at the door but it doesn't budge. "Oh my god Jace, give me a hand." She wraps her whip around the door and walks backwards holding the rest "help me pull on this." She asks and I walk over pulling on the door. It starts to squeak and finally it breaks away.

SIMON POV

I sit in Jocelyn's lounge when she walks in with a cup of coffee and hands it to me. "Thanks." I say and gulp it down. "That's fine, Simon what did you want to talk to me about?" I look at her, "I would like to ascend and become a Shadowhunter." I say and she looks stunned. "May I ask why you didn't ask Clary?" "Because she lives in Idris and I can't contact her." "I see, well I will speak to the Clave but I can't make any promises."

JACE POV

We finally broke the door open and I rush in grasping Clary's shoulders. "Clary, clary." I say but she still lay unconscious. "Jace, we have to go I can here footsteps." Izzy says and I scoop Clary into my arms. I walk out and footsteps get closer. Suddenly to guards in red appear before us but before the can do anything, Izzy's whip kills them both. "Nice, let's get the others and go." I say and we rush back down the hall and stairs looking for Magnus and Alec.

MAGNUS POV

"Goodbye father." I say and he vanishes. I turn to Alec "it's all set, he has given me the power to transport us to Herondale Manor without the wards stopping us." Alec smiles, "ALEC, MAGNUS LET'S GO." Jace's voice runs through the room and walls. "Let's go." Alec says holding his bow. We rush out and Jace and Izzy are standing there, with Jace holding Clary. "I can take us back." I say and do my magic.

As the portal appears a voice stops us. "Don't even move."

JACE POV

We turn around and facing us is Sebastian with his sword in hand. "Don't go through that portal." He commands. "Jace take Clary and go." Alec hisses. I am standing next to Magnus and I suddenly put Clary in his arms, "take Clary home, heal and help her, especially I if I don't make it back." I say. "Ok, but Jace you need to make it back for her." Magnus says, I nod and kiss Clary's head lightly as she and Magnus disappear through the Portal. I face Sebastian. "You will not harm her." I tell him. "Wrong there. I already did, and I'm sure you know all about that." His eyes narrowing on Isabelle. "You asshole!" She screams and brings her whip down on him, putting a massive cut down his face. "Bitch!" He screams and aims a dagger at her.

MAGNUS POV

I walk into Clary's room and gently lay her down. I walk over and open the balcony doors to let in the nice breeze that sweeps through Alicante. I walk back over to Clary and take an immediate look at the long cut, crusted in dry blood. I work my magic, yet I am not the greatest healer and heal the cut.

I am about to walk away when a certain pull draws me back to Clary. I want back over to and take one glance and it hits me "well shit!"

JACE POV

Blood is on the floor from Sebastian, Izzy, Alec and I. "Asshole!" Alec screams and shots an arrow at him, suddenly a light appears behind us. I turn around and Magnus walks through a portal "WE NEED TO LEAVE. ISABELLE, ALEC COME ON!" Magnus screams. We all go rushing through the portal and we can hear Sebastian's screams as it closes. I open my eyes and we are standing in my lounge room. "Thanks Magnus, but why are we hear?" I ask, "Jace there's a problem, depending on how you look at it." I stare him in alarm. "What's wrong? Is it Clary, is she ok?" I say and Isabelle and Alec stop talking. "She's fine, more or less. But before you see her which by the way she's asleep you need to talk to Luke & Jocelyn who are waiting in the study with Simon about what has happened." He tells me, "why's Simon here?" Alec asks with a tone of annoyance. "He's a Shadowhunter now, he spoke to Jocelyn, she spoke to the Clave and he became one yesterday. The need all the help they can get the moment." He says and I nod.

I walk into the study and immediately they all stand. "Jocelyn, i…" Before I could say a thing she goes nuts. "How the hell did Clary end up back in Edom with the demon, and now lying in your bed unconscious in some sort of state that Magnus wouldn't tell us about until you got her?" She asks. "Sebastian came in the night and I know that because we went to bed together and when I woke she was gone. As for in the state she is in I don't know, Magnus wouldn't say until I spoke with you. Hi Shadowhunter." I say to Simon "Like wise." He says. The door opens and we all look at Isabelle. "Magnus says if you guys are done we can go up to Clary and he'll tell us what's going on."

We follow him upstairs to our room and Clary is lying their peacefully asleep. I rush over and crouch down beside her. I brush my hand over her cheek and face the others. Jocelyn is clinging to Luke and Izzy has her arms around Simon while Magnus and Alec stand next to each other not touching. "What the hell is wrong?" I ask. "You have to understand I thought that this wouldn't have been possible with all the scars and bleeding I can see she went through but somehow '_they' _made it through." He tells me. "What do you mean '_they'_?" I ask. "She's pregnant Jace."

I almost drop dead, I bring my hand to my chin as anger, regret, guilt, a tiny bit of hope and happiness are going through me. I walk straight past them and out the door. We are in so much crap.

**Author Message:**

**To my dear readers and to my friends that I know who read these,**

**I apologise for taking so long, with school and internet probs at home it makes it hard to type and produce these chapters but I am typing them I promise. Please read and recommend to your friends I am happy knowing others have read them and if this makes no sense read the prequel.**

**Thanks.**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3: Her breaking point

CHAPTER 3

JACE POV

I stand in the hallway in utter shock when it dawns on me, what if the baby isn't mine? I burst back into the bedroom where everyone is still surrounding Clary. I grab Magnus by the arm and drag him away from Alec and into the hallway. "What is it Jace?" "Who's baby is it?" I ask. "What?" "Magnus, who's baby is it, am I the father?" I persist. "It's yours Jace don't worry, I did a full check, there's no demon blood in Clary's system at all." He tells me and I lean against the wall. "Is she gonna be ok?" I ask. "She'll be fine Jace, just a little bit of shock when she wakes most probably but she'll be ok. But she needs to know about the baby too so she doesn't miscarry unless that's what you want?" I stand upright and shake my head, "I don't want this baby miscarried, just safe." I say.

CLARY POV

My eyes slowly open and I start to breathe faster. "Clary, Clary calm down. It's ok." I open my eyes fully and I see my mum and Luke staring at me. "Jace, Jace!" I say breathlessly. My mum pulls me up into my arms and I'm crying. "Jace, please mum where's Jace, where's Jace?" I say crying. "Luke, go and get Jace." My mum says softly rocking me back 'n' forth.

JACE POV

I sit with Alec on the couch while Simon holds Izzy on the other. I can see Alec watching them like a hawk, making sure Simon doesn't make a move. Magnus is next to him. He's not using glamour here so you can see his cat eyes, he's probably one of the luckiest warlocks, not having to hide horns or coloured skin. Luke bursts in and Simon looks up immediately. "What's going on?" I ask. "Clary's awake and crying and asking for Jace." He says and I stand up immediately, leaving the room and going up the stairs two at a time. I rush to the end of the hall and open the door quickly. I see Jocelyn holding Clary tightly, with Clary half conscious. "Jace," she whispers softly. I rush over to her and take her from Jocelyn's arms. "Clary," I bring my forehead to hers slowly brushing my hand along her soft cheek. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jocelyn stand and walk away. "You're going to be okay, I promise." I say and bring her closer. "I feel sick, really sick." She whispers weakly. I shudder, "there's are reason for that but you need to be calmer and have eaten something before I tell you and you need to see the others." I say and I feel her nod. "Can you help me up?" She whispers. "Yeah, I can." I stand up and lift her to her feet letting the cover slip. I bring her lips to mine and softly, so softly just let mine touch hers. "I missed you," she whispers. "I missed you too." I say. "I didn't think you'd get me so quickly," she says. "You're my wife, I couldn't let you be there for weeks in the state you're in and who you were with. I could never give up on you." I say. "Thank you."

CLARY POV

I slowly walk down the stairs with Jace and straight into the kitchen. "Sit," he tells me and I do. I slide out a stool and sit on it. "Well, at least your cooking skills are better than Izzy's." I say. "Yeah, well I learnt how to cook at a young age and how to read measurements." He tells me. "What are you making?" "A grilled cheese sandwich." He tells me. "Yay," I say. I rest my head on the bench as Jace cooks. He doesn't ask anything about what happened to me and I don't ask him why he knows why I'm feeling sick. Finally he sets the food in front of me, I know it sounds impatient but I am starving. "Thank you," I say. "Enjoy," he says but I've already bitten into it letting the going cheese warm my mouth.

It took me about half an hour to finish it because I took while with every bite. "So are you ready to see the family?" He asks me as I stand. "Yeah, I am." I say and walk forward when he catches my wrist. "There's one thing you should know, Simon's a Shadowhiunter." He tells me. "What?" I say. I shake my wrist free and walk down the hall to the lounge. "Clary!" Simon rushes over and he pulls me in, I'm still getting used to no vampire strength. "You're a Shadowhunter." I say and pull back, "yeah. Surprise." He says. "That's great." I pull him back tighter. I finally let go and Izzy comes over squeezing me in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." She says. "Thanks Iz. Not just for being here but also keeping Jace sane." I tell her. "Believe me, he was more sane than what I was." She says and let's go. "Magnus," I say. "Hey biscuit." He says. I hug him softly. "Thank you for helping me and Jace. It means so much to me." I say. "That's ok and believe me your mother would've done more harm to Jace than I would if something happened to you." He tells me. I smile and pull away. "Hey Alec," I say and hug him quickly and pull away. "Hey Clary, it's good to see you." He tells me. "You too." I walk over to my mum and Luke, I hug them both at the same time. I feel Luke's hand holding my head and my mum's playing with the end of my hair. "Thank you for not tearing Jace apart." I whisper. "Well, he got you home very quickly, so I felt a little bit lenient." She says and I let go of her and Luke. I turn just as Jace walked in. I extend my hand out to him and he takes it. "So ready to hear the news?" He asks. "Yeah, what's going on?" I ask. "You might want to sit down for this." He says. I take a seat in the armchair and look at Jace. "Well," I say. "Magnus, you should explain this." He says and Magnus stands. "Clary, just so you know I wouldn't have noticed but it pulled me back." He says. "What did?" I ask. "The baby." "What baby?" I say concerned. "Your baby Clary." He says. I stand up and look at Jace. "Is this true?" I ask trying to hold my tears. "Yeah Clary, it is." He says. I rush past him and straight up the stairs.

I run into our room and straight onto the balcony slamming the doors behind me. Why me, why now? I cry and cry, screaming every now and then and resisting the urge to have go inside to vomit. What the hell am I going to do? I know Sebastian isn't done with me or my family yet, but if he sees me now in the later months he's going to know and maybe take the baby. I need to know how to kill him, for good, not so he keeps coming back. I sink back against the door when there's a knock. "Who is it?" I groan. "Magnus," "come on out." I say and the door opens. For once I see Magnus without his glitter and stylish clothes. "Hi Magnus," "hey biscuit." He sinks down beside me. "Sorry, to have dropped that bomb on you." "it's fine, better now than later." I say. "Clary, you know we can get rid of the baby. But you'd have to argue with Jace about if that's what you wanted, because he said he already wants to keep it." Magnus explains. "I don't know yet, I'll talk to Jace about it." I answer. "Ok well, should I send Jace up?" He asks as he stands. "Yeah, can you please just tell everyone to keep their distance with me? Talking and being around me is fine, just the hugging and the touching that's all." I say. "Sure," "Magnus, one last thing. How far along am I?" I ask. "About a week or so," he says and opens the door back inside.

JACE POV

I sit in the kitchen, tapping on the bench. Magnus had insisted that he go and talk to Clary, not me or Jocelyn. She's terrified I could see it in her eyes and then when she fled the room, not wishing for comfort. I turn around as footsteps approach and Magnus stands in the door way. "Well, how is she?" I ask walking straight over. "She's asking for you. But Jace, keep your hands to yourself, she's needs a bit of distance apparently. She just doesn't want a lot of touching at the moment." He tells me. "Thanks. Well let the others know about Clary's favour." I say and walk out of the kitchen. I walk down the hall and take the stairs two at a time, I slowly make my way down the hall not wanting to startle her. I walk into the room but there are noises in the bathroom. I walk over just as the toilet flushes and the tap turns on. "Clary?" I say, "Jace, don't you dare come in." She says sternly. "Ok, I'll wait out here." I say. I sit on the end of the bed and wait for Clary to come out.

When she finally comes out her hair is pulled back and she looks sick. "Do you want to sit next to me?" I ask, patting the stop beside me. "Yeah," she says softly and walks over. As she sits beside me I put my arm around her but she shifts uncomfortably so I take my arm away. 'Sorry," I apologise. "It's fine," she says lightly. "So, this baby thing." I say. "yeah." She puts her hand on her stomach. "I want to keep the baby Jace, but if we have to we send it away, so that their safe." She tells me. "Ok, I promise I will try and keep you and this child safe." I say to her. "I know you will and as I would I for you. Even if you were actually my brother, which thank god you are not. Because otherwise the love I had for you in the time where I thought you were my brother would not be able to exist." She says. "I know." I say. "Please let me at least hold you. I know that you want distance but I have been worrying for you, missing the touch of your skin, your hair, your lips and the sound of your voice." I say. "Ok," she says. I pull her quickly into my arms holding her and never wanting to let go.

**Being able to write these I am in another world, where I can imagine how the story plays out and how the characters feel. **

**Maybe you guys will write stories too.**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

CHAPTER 4

CLARY POV

I didn't eat much as when I finally decided to join everyone else downstairs. I spent a lot of time with Izzy, I kept on apologising and she told me that I didn't have to say sorry but I felt the need to. I managed to keep the nausea away when Alec brought some coffee into the room. If I become sick by drinking coffee I'm not going to be happy. I avoided as much talk about the baby as possible, I didn't want to talk about it. I sit in between mum and Luke, resting my head on his shoulder while his arm is around me. "So how are things back home?" I ask, I haven't visited once and I was planning on it but then recent developments happened. "Yeah, they are good. I check up on Maia & the pack from time to time just to see how they are, but other than that the shop is going well and the farm is great." Luke says. I nod and take my head off his shoulder. "Well I'm going to take a shower." I say and get up. I hurried out of the room but not to quickly but just enough so I reached the bathroom in time to vomit my guts up. The acid of it burns my throat but I wash it down with the warm water from the shower.

JACE POV

I sit chatting to Alec about how things have been with Magnus with Jocelyn interrupts. "Sorry, Jace could I steal you for a second." She pulls me away from Alec who goes and talks to Izzy as Luke, Magnus & Simon are deep in conversation. "I would like it if Clary could come stay with us for a few days. Just so she can get out of Idris." I stare at her. "Why don't you ask her? I can't make choices for her." I say. "I know but you're her husband and I wanted your perspective." I sigh. "Look Jocelyn, I all I want is for Clary to be ok and to be away from her own brother who tries to harm her, take her and make her love him. I want her safe and it just makes me think is she safer here or in the Institute or with you and Luke." I say and fold my arms. "Well, I'll ask Clary." She walks away.

CLARY POV

I get dressed in clean clothes and make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab some strawberries from the fridge and sit at the bench eating them. "Save some for me," I turn and Simon is coming towards me. "Hey," I say softly. "So, you're a Shadowhunter now." I say and smile. "Yeah, so now you can't get rid of me. I can walk anywhere in the Institute, not be teased about being a daylighter and Isabelle's parents can approve because I'm not human or a vampire." He smirks. "That's great but you have just one problem." I hold up my fingers making a small keep representing the one small problem. "What's that?" He gives me a questioning look. "You already know what happen when Alec caught you and Izzy making out. I'm not fighting for you against my brother in-law that's your battle." I comment, my shoulders feel so tense they just can't relax. "I know. But hey at least now we can fight fair once I've trained enough." He laughs. "If you get killed you have yourself to blame." "But Clary, I can't blame myself if I get killed cause I won't feel anything." "Shut up Simon." I walk over and nudge him playfully. I look past him and I can see Jace coming over with Izzy. Izzy slips her arm around Simon's waist, "so do you want to go into town?" She asks Simon. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure Jace and Clary want to talk." He looks at me with playfulness in his eyes. "Well you better leave before Alec catches you. He'll probably cut of Simon's hands so he can't lay a finger on you Izzy. I'd do the same, but you're a friend of Clary's so I am warming up to you a bit." Jace comments. "Go now." I say and the rush out and I hear the front door shut. "So, this recent development." I say and slowly approach Jace. "Yeah, about that I'm really sorry about thus Clary." I hold my hand up, "Jace! Its fine, just unexpected. I feel more sorry for you, remember I asked you about having kids and you maybe a little later. We've haven't been married for very long and now we already have a baby on the way," I say and take a step forward. "It's ok Clary," he tells me and I start to cry. "What if we can't keep them safe, what is Sebastian gets them. He's not going to wait around for nine months until the baby comes is he?" I say. "Who knows? But I promise that I'll do everything to keep you and the baby safe." He brings his arms around me and rest my head against his chest. "We'll have to send them away until he's dead, that's if they're born before he dies." I whisper. "Let's deal with that when the time comes." Jace whispers to me.

**Dear Readers,**

**Typing two stories is very hard so until I have finished my current Hunger Games story: Can I Protect You, I will not be typing this one. But please PM me if you have an account and make some suggestions for the story which would be really great.**


End file.
